sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Италия
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%98%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F ---- |Крупнейшие города = Рим, Милан, Неаполь, Турин, Палермо, Генуя, Болонья, Флоренция, Бари, Катания, Венеция |Должности руководителей = Президент Премьер-министр |Руководители = Серджо Маттарелла Маттео Ренци |Место по территории = 71 |Территория = 301 340 |Процент воды = 2,4% |Этнохороним = итальянец, итальянка, итальянцы |Место по населению = 23 |Население = 60 795 612 |Год оценки = 2014 |Население по переписи = 59 570 581 |Год переписи = 2011 |Плотность населения = 201,1 |Место по плотности = 43 |ВВП (ППС) = 2,157 трлн |Год расчёта ВВП (ППС) = 2015 |Место по ВВП (ППС) = 12 |ВВП (ППС) на душу населения = 35 811 |Место по ВВП (ППС) на душу населения = 27 |ВВП (номинал) = 1,843 трлн |Год расчёта ВВП (номинал) = 2015 |Место по ВВП (номинал) = 8 |ВВП (номинал) на душу населения = 30,594 |Место по ВВП (номинал) на душу населения = 27 |ИРЧП = 0,872 |Год расчёта ИРЧП = 2015 |Место по ИРЧП = 26 |Уровень ИРЧП = очень высокий |Валюта = Доллар США (USD, код 840)До 1999 — итальянская лира. |Примечания = }} Ита́лия ' ( , официальное название — 'Италья́нская Респу́блика ( ) — государство в Южной Европе, в центре Средиземноморья. Входит в Евросоюз и НАТО с момента их создания, является третьей по величине экономикой еврозоны. Граничит с Францией на северо-западе (протяжённость границы — 488 км), со Швейцарией (740 км) и Австрией (430 км) — на севере и со Словенией — на северо-востоке (232 км). Также имеет внутренние границы с Ватиканом (3,2 км) и Сан-Марино (39 км). Занимает Апеннинский полуостров, Балканский полуостров (небольшую часть), Паданскую равнину, южные склоны Альп, острова Сицилия, Сардиния и ряд мелких островов. На территории Италии находится 155 памятников всемирного наследия ЮНЕСКО — больше, чем в какой-либо другой стране мира . Происхождение названия Происхождение слова Italia точно не известно. Согласно наиболее распространённой точке зрения, термин пришёл из Греции и означает «страна телят»Wiktionary. Italy. EtymologyВикисловарь. Шаблон: этимология: ИталияИталия: Этимология. Бык был символом народов, населявших юг Италии, и часто изображался бодающим римскую Волчицу. Изначально название Italia применялось только к той части территории, которую теперь занимает Южная Италия (современная провинция Калабрия). История thumb|Храм Согласия в [[Агридженто|Долине храмов]] thumb|Римская империя в конце правления [[Траяна (117 год)]] Древний Рим К началу I тысячелетия до н. э. юг и центр Италии был заселён италийскими народами, одним из которых были латины. Латины образовали Латинский союз, включавший 30 цивитатов, органами управления каждого из которых являлись народное собрание (комиции или консилии), совет старейшин (курии или сенат) и вожди (рексы). По латинским легендам первоначально самым сильным цивитатом был Лаврент, затем усилилась Лавиния, потом Альба-Лонга, в VI веке самым сильным цивитатом союза стал Рим. После самнитских войн к 290 году Рим поставил в зависимость от себя все остальные италийские народы. Часть земель неримского населения провинций передавалась римлянам, основывались римские поселения — колонии — таким образом происходила романизация Италии. При римском императоре Диоклетиане в Италии было введено деление на провинции, во главе которых стояли президы и консуляры. После падения Римской империи в 476 году королём Италии был провозглашён полководец Одоакр, руг по происхождению, но в 493 году его владения были захвачены остготами, а сам он был убит. Средние века В 555 году Италия была отвоёвана Византией. Вся территория Италии была разделена на герцогства во главе с герцогами, являвшимися формально подчинёнными Экзарха Равенны. В 572 году часть герцогств Италии были завоёваны Лангобардами. За Византией остались Римское герцогство, Герцогства Неаполь, Амалфитанского герцогства, Герцогства Калабрии, Герцогства Пентаполь, Равенского экзархата и Венецианской Республики, а также Фема Сицилия (завоёвана арабами в 956 году) и сардинские юдикаты. Однако и лангобардские и византийские герцоги всё больше превращались в фактически независимых правителей. В 752 году в Римском Герцогстве, Равенском Экзархате и Пентаполе была установлена светская власть римских пап, что положило начало Папской области. В 774 году Италия была завоёвана Франкским Королевством, лишь на юге сохранилось несколько лангобардских герцогств (Сполетское герцогство, Герцогство Беневенто, а позже из них выделились Княжество Салерно и Княжество Капуя). В 800 году франкский король Карл I провозгласил себя новым римским императором. После смерти его правнука — Карла III в Италии началась междоусобица. thumb|[[Венецианская республика была основана в 697 году]] В 951 году королём Италии был провозглашён германский король Оттон I. Однако власть короля Италии стала номинальной, вся территория севера Италии делилась на марки — Тосканскую (Тоскана), Фриульскую (позже — Веронскую) (Венеция), Иврейскую (вскоре была присоединена к Туринской марке), Салуццо, Монферрат, Турин (все четыре в Пьемонте), Милан (Ломбардия). Марки управлялись маркграфами, каждый из которых являлся фактически суверенным правителем. Однако уже в XI—XII веке большинство марок распалось на коммуны, представлявшие собой аристократические города-государства. Тосканская марка полностью распалась, Веронская марка была поглощена Венецией, Туринская марка была присоединена к Савойе в 1091 году, из прежних марок сохранились только Салуццо и Монферрат. В некоторых тосканских коммунах периодически усиливались демократические элементы. В 1071 году нормандский дворянин Роберт Гвискар завоевал Апулию и Калабрию, в 1072 году Сицилию, в 1073 году Амальфи, в 1078 году Салерно, образовав Герцогство Апулия и Калабрия и Графство Сицилия, которые в 1130 году объединились в Королевство Сицилия. В 1135 году под его власть перешло Княжество Капуя, в 1140 — Герцогство Гаэта, в 1144 году — Герцогство Неаполь. Одновременно усиливается и Папская Область — в 1081 году к ней присоединяется Герцогство Беневенто, а в 1201 — герцогство Сполето. мини|Италия, 1494 Эпоха Возрождения Началом Эпохи Возрождения в Италии принято считать 1401 год, когда был проведён конкурс на выполнение рельефа дверей флорентийского баптистерия. Среди участников конкурса были архитектор Филиппо Брунеллески, который стал автором проекта купола флорентийского собора, и скульптор Лоренцо Гиберти. Победителем конкурса стал мастер новой эпохи Гиберти . К XV веку коммуны Тосканы были объединены вокруг Флоренции в Великое герцогство Тосканское, Ломбардия была объединена вокруг Милана в Герцогство Милан, Романья была объединена вокруг Ферары в Ферарское Герцогство, все эти государства представляли собой монархии. В Венеции и Генуе сохранились аристократические республики. В XVI веке на значительной части Италии закрепилось господство Испании, после войны за Испанское наследство 1701—1714 — господство австрийских Габсбургов. В 1797 году в Италию вошла Французская армия, были образованы Циспаданская республика, Транспаданская республика, Венецианская республика, Лигурийская республика, Пьемонтская республика, Римская республика, Неаполитанская республика, все являлись олигархическими республиками. В том же 1797 году они объединились в Цизальпинскую республику, переименованную в 1802 в Итальянскую Республику, которая в свою очередь в 1805 году была преобразована в Королевство Италия, королём которого стал Император Франции Наполеон I. В 1814 году французская армия покинула Италию, были восстановлены Герцогство Модена, Герцогство Парма, Королевство Неаполь и Папская Область были восстановлены ещё в 1799 году, Королевству Сардиния был возвращён Пьемонт, Эмилия Папской Области, Ломбардия и Венето Австрии. Новое время thumb|[[Рисорджименто завершилось в 1870 году присоединением Рима к Итальянскому королевству]] Борьбой за единую Италию руководили карбонарии, «Молодая Италия» и другие организации, ключевыми фигурами в которых были Джузеппе Гарибальди и Джузеппе Мадзини. К концу 1860 территория Италии была в основном объединена вокруг Сардинского королевства (с 1861 Итальянское королевство). В 1865—1870 столицей была Флоренция, в 1870 году к Итальянскому королевству был присоединён Рим, который и стал новой столицей. XX и XXI века В 1914 году подписана Декларация Италии о нейтралитете в начавшейся мировой войне. В апреле 1915 года Италия подписывает соглашение со странами Антанты об участии в войне на их стороне. В мае того же года происходит объявление Италией войны Австро-Венгрии, а затем Германии. Август 1917 в Италии происходит антивоенное восстание рабочих в Турине. В январе 1919 года происходит образование католической Народной партии (впоследствии — Христианско-Демократическая партия). В марте 1919 года возникает фашистское движение (образование первого «боевого союза»). В августе 1919 года в стране проводится избирательная реформа (введение голосования по партийным спискам и пропорциональная система представительства в палате депутатов). Январь 1921 года ознаменован образованием Коммунистической партии Италии (КПИ, с 1944 — ИКП). В ноябре того же года происходит преобразование фашистских «боевых союзов» в партию. thumb|328px|right|Карта Италии В 1922 году, после похода чернорубашечников на Рим и вручения королю своих требований, к власти пришли фашисты, установившие диктатуру во главе с Бенито Муссолини (1922—1943). 7 февраля 1924 года происходит установление дипломатических отношений между Италией и СССР. В 1929 году, согласно Латеранскому договору, Италией гарантирован суверенитет Ватикана. Италия захватила Эфиопию (1935—1936), Албанию (1939). Заключив военный союз с нацистской Германией и Японией, Италия в 1940 вступила во Вторую мировую войну. В 1940 происходят военные действия с участием Италии на Балканах (против Греции и Югославии). В 1941 году произошло соучастие Италии в гитлеровской агрессии против СССР; военное поражение Италии в Восточной Африке. Несмотря на то, что исторически Италии не был присущ антисемитизм, 1937 год, когда начала формироваться гитлеровская коалиция, принято считать точкой отсчёта холокоста в Италии. 1941 ознаменован объявлением Италией и Германией войны США. В 1943 году состоялась капитуляция Италии перед Объединёнными Нациями и создание в Риме Комитета национального освобождения с участием 6 антифашистских партий. В сентябре 1943 года происходит нацистская оккупация Северной и Центральной Италии («республика Сало»). В июне 1944 происходит освобождение Рима; создание единой партизанской партии. В этом же году происходит восстановление полных дипломатических отношений с Советским Союзом. В декабре 1944 подписаны Римские протоколы (соглашение между англо-американским командованием и силами Сопротивления о взаимодействии на заключительном этапе войны и дальнейшей судьбе партизанских формирований). В 1945 году действиями движения Сопротивления (высшая точка — Апрельское восстание 1945) и англо-американских войск в Италии был свергнут фашистский режим Муссолини. К XXI веку в Италии не так сильно, как в Германии, осуждают мрачные страницы своей истории, связанные с фашизмом, сохранились поклонники идеологии Муссолини, некоторые продолжают чтить память дуче, а на его родине в Предаппио в 2016 году открыт музей фашизма, профинансированный, помимо городских властей и спонсоров, также и правительством Италии. Данный мемориал вызвал неоднозначную реакцию общества, несмотря на предоставленные гарантии, что музей не будет заниматься пропагандой фашистской идеологии . В 1946 году по итогам общенационального референдума Италия стала парламентской республикой. В ноябре 1947 года принята Конституция Итальянской Республики, она официально вступила в силу 1 января 1948. Согласно действующей Конституции Италии, она является правопреемницей Королевства Италии, устанавливается парламентское правление, вместе с тем продолжается действие тех ранее принятых законов и прав собственности на недвижимость, которые не признаны утратившими силу. За период с 1948 по 2015 год изменения в конституцию вносились более 15 разТекст конституции на сайте Сената ИталииТекст конституции на русском языке(2006 год)Costituzione Italiana . После Второй мировой войны на политической арене утвердилась Христианско-демократическая партия Италии (ХДП), которая формировала правительства в 1945—1981 и в 1987—1992. В 1948 году проходят парламентские выборы, закрепившие до 1953 года установление политического доминирования ХДП. В июне 1948 года премьер Де Гаспери подписывает с США соглашение о распространении на Италию «плана Маршалла» . Март 1949 — присоединение Италии к НАТО. В 1960 происходит активизация неофашизма и подъём массового антифашистского движения. 1969 год — «Жаркая осень» (борьба за новые условия коллективных трудовых соглашений и расширение прав рабочих организаций). Конец 1960-х, начало 1970-х в Италии ознаменовано наступлением эры организованной преступности и политического экстремизма. Страну потрясли многочисленные террористические акты, во многих городах регулярно происходили взрывы бомб, похищения и убийства политиков, бизнесменов, судей, полицейских и журналистов. В течение 1977 года в Италии совершено 2128 актов политического насилия. В 1978 году в Риме произошло преступление мирового масштаба — похищение и убийство террористами из «Красных бригад» экс-премьер-министра, председателя Христианско-демократической партии Альдо Моро . В 1979 году в стране устроено 2150 терактов. В августе 1980 года произошёл самый кровавый теракт за всю послевоенную историю Италии — террористы взорвали вокзал в Болонье, в результате чего погибли 85 человек. Над Италией нависла угроза правой диктатуры (подобно профашистскому режиму «чёрных полковников» в Греции), однако страна преодолела кризис конституционным путём V. Brunelli, Massoneria: è finito con la condanna della P2 il tempo delle logge e dei «fratelli» coperti, in Corriere della sera, 26 giugno 1983, p.5. 1976—1979 ― политика «национальной солидарности». В 1980 году состоялся приход к власти пятипартийной коалиции. Январь 1991 года ознаменован XX съездом ИКП и прекращением её существования (образование Демократической партии левых сил и партии Коммунистического воссоздания). 1991—1993 — переход от пропорциональной избирательной системы к мажоритарной; операция «Чистые руки» и кризис традиционных правительственных партий. В 1993 году состоялось присоединение Италии к Маастрихтскому договору. Резкое усиление коррупции во всех звеньях власти привело к изменению избирательной системы. 4 августа 1993 года был одобрен новый закон о парламентских выборах. Послевоенная история Италии характеризуется частой сменой правительств. Начиная с 1994 года, Сильвио Берлускони четырежды становился премьер-министром Италии, занимал этот пост с перерывами до ноября 2011 года. В 2007 году в Италии проведена масштабная реформа спецслужб. В настоящее время действует 63-е правительство Итальянской Республики, приступило к работе с 22 февраля 2014 года под председательством Маттео Ренци . Государственное устройство Основы государственного строя Италия — унитарная республика парламентского типа. Основным законом государства является конституция, принятая в 1947 году. Глава государства — Президент Италии. Исполнительную власть и Правительство возглавляет Председатель Совета министров Италии. В структуру правительства на февраль 2013 года входили следующие министерства: * Министерство иностранных дел * Министерство внутренних дел * Министерство юстиции * Министерство обороны * Министерство экономики и финансов * Министерство экономического развития * Министерство инфраструктуры и транспорта * Министерство сельскохозяйственной, продовольственной и лесной политики * Министерство образования * Министерство труда и социальной политики * Министерство культурного наследия и культурной деятельности * Министерство окружающей среды и защиты земель и моря Италии * Министерство здравоохранения. Законодательная власть — Двухпалатный парламент Италии, избираемый на 5 лет. * Палата депутатов Италии — 630 членов. * Сенат Италии — 315 членов. Ведущие политические партии — Левые демократы, Демократический союз, Итальянская народная партия, Объединённые христианские демократы, «Народ свободы», Лига Севера. Партии объединены в коалиции — правая (Народ свободы, ХДП, Лига Севера) и левая (ДПЛС, СП, Народная партия, экологисты). Политические партии Современная партийная система Италии сложилась после Второй Мировой войны. Согласно статье 49 Конституции Итальянской Республики политическая партия это свободное объединение граждан, реализующих своё право «демократическим путем содействовать определению национальной политики»Комкова Г. Н., Колесников Е. В., Афанасьева О. В. «Конституционное право зарубежных стран»: учебник для бакалавров. 16.3. «Партийная система и основные политические партии Италии». 4-е изд., перераб. и доп. М., Издательство «Юрайт», 2013. — 415 с.. По результатам парламентских выборов 2013 года хотя бы в одной из палат итальянского парламента представлены 25 партий, в том числе региональные и эмигрантские. Для современной Италии характерна развитая многопартийная система (активно действует около 50 политических партий). Деятельность партий участвующих в выборах, финансируется за счёт налогов по выбору самих налогоплательщиковРГРК «Голос России»: «Италия больше не будет финансировать политические партии». 14.12.2013. Крупнейшие партии страны, не обладая абсолютным большинством в парламенте, вынуждены формировать коалиционные правительства с менее крупными партиями. Пропаганда фашизма и деятельность фашистских организаций запрещена законом. Крупнейшие партии: * Демократическая партия — левоцентристская * «Движение пяти звёзд» — популистская * «Вперёд, Италия» — консервативная * «Левые, экология, свобода» / «Итальянские левые» — левосоциалистическая * Новый правый центр — правоцентристская * «Гражданский выбор» — либеральная * Лига Севера — правопопулистская, регионалистская * «Пополяры за Италию» — популяристская Правовая система Высшая судебная инстанция — Верховный кассационный суд (Corte suprema di cassazione), суды апелляционной инстанции — апелляционные суды (Corte d’appello) и апелляционные суды присяжных (Corte d’assise d’appello), 26 апелляционных судов действуют в каждом из округов (distretto), суды первой инстанции — суды (Tribunale) и суды присяжных (Corte d’assise), действуют в каждом районе (circondario), низшее звено судебной системы (Giudice di pace), органы прокурорского надзора — генеральная прокуратура при верховном кассационном суде (Procura Generale presso la Suprema Corte di Cassazione), генеральные прокуратуры при апелляционных судах (Procure Generali presso le Corti d’Appello), прокуратуры республики при обычных судах (Procure della Repubblica presso il Tribunale ordinario), высшая судебная инстанция административной юстиции — государственный совет (Consiglio di Stato), суды апелляционной инстанции административной юстиции — областные административные суды (Tribunale Amministrativo Regionale), высший контрольный орган — Счётная палата (Corte dei conti), органы по борьбе с мафией — Национальное управление по борьбе с мафией (Direzione nazionale antimafia) при Генеральной прокуратуре Верховного Кассационного Суда, окружные управления по борьбе с мафией (Direzione distrettuale antimafia) при генеральных прокурорах апелляционных судов, Отделение расследования по борьбе с мафией (Direzione Investigativa Antimafia) при отделе общественной безопасности министерства внутренних дел (создан взамен Верховного Комиссара по координации борьбы с преступностью мафии (Alto commissario per il coordinamento della lotta contro la delinquenza mafiosa)) и Национальный прокурор по борьбе с мафией (Procuratore nazionale antimafia), образовательную подготовку судей осуществляют — Школа специализации юридических профессий (Scuola di specializzazione per le professioni legali) и Высшая школа магистратуры (Scuola superiore della magistratura). Судебный орган конституционного контроля — Конституционный суд. Органы конституционного значения Помимо конституционных органов (''Organi costituzionali''), то есть президента, парламента, правительства, судебной системы (''Magistratura italiana'') и Конституционного суда (''Corte costituzionale della Repubblica Italiana'') Конституция Италии предусматривает также систему органов конституционного значения (''Organi di rilievo costituzionale''): * Национальный совет экономики и трудовых отношений (''Consiglio nazionale dell’economia e del lavoro'') * Государственный совет Итальянской Республики (''Consiglio di Stato della Repubblica Italiana'') * Счётная палата (''Corte dei conti'') * Высший судебный совет (''Consiglio superiore della magistratura'') * Верховный совет обороны Италии (''Consiglio supremo di difesa'') * Государственный комиссариат Сицилийского региона (''Commissariato dello Stato per la Regione Siciliana'') Государственная символика thumb|Флаг Италии Государственная символика Италии регламентируется конституцией и действующим законодательством. Флаг Италии представляет собой прямоугольное полотнище с пропорциями 3:2, разделённое на три вертикальные полосы равного размера — зелёную у древкового края, белую в середине, и красную у свободного края полотнища12-я статья Конституции Италии: «флаг Италии — это триколор, зелёный, белый и красный в виде трёх равных вертикальных полос». Впервые итальянский триколор появился 7 января 1797 года в Эмилии как флаг республики, провозглашённой Джузеппе Компаньони. Во время правления Наполеона флаг также использовался как символ Французской революции. После Венского Конгресса и Реставрации триколор остался символом свободы и был использован в революционных движениях 1831 года и 1848 года. Государственным гербом Италии является белая пятиконечная звезда с красными краями, наложенная на зубчатое колесо с пятью спицами, стоящее между оливковой ветвью слева и дубовой справа. Зелёные ветви связаны вместе красной лентой с надписью «Итальянская Республика» (итал. REPUBBLICA ITALIANA) заглавными белыми буквами. Официальная эмблема Итальянской Республики была обнародована Президентом Италии Энрико де Никола 5 мая 1948 года. Эскиз эмблемы был сделан художником Паоло Паскетто, который выиграл это право в конкурсах 1946 и 1947 годов среди 500 других кандидатов и почти 800 эскизов. Национальный гимн Италии, известный также как «Братья Италии» и «Песнь итальянцев» — является неофициально гимном Итальянской Республики с 12 октября 1946 года. 17 ноября 2005 года Сенат в первом чтении принял закон об официальном гимне, однако далее закон не прошёл и гимн так и остался на неофициальном уровне. Текст гимна был написан осенью 1847 года Гоффредо Мамели, а музыка, немного позже, композитором Микеле Новаро. В 80-е годы XX века также широко был распространён отрывок из оперы Джузеппе Верди «Набукко», который исполнялся в качестве гимна. Государственные праздники * 1 января — Новый год (Il Capodanno); * 6 января — Эпифания (l’Epifania) или Бефана (La Befana), Богоявление, Крещение Господне; * 8 марта — Международный женский день (La Festa della Donna); не является обязательным праздником и является рабочим днем * 21 апреля — День основания Рима (Natale di Roma); * 25 апреля — День освобождения от фашизма и немецкой оккупации (La Liberazione); * 1 мая — Праздник труда (День труда) (La Festa del Lavoro); * 2 июня — День провозглашения Республики Италия (La Festa della Repubblica); * 15 августа — Феррагосто (Il Ferragosto) Успение Богородицы или Вознесение (L’Assunzione); * 1 ноября — День всех святых (Il giorno di tutti i Santi или Ognissanti); * 2 ноября — День всех усопших верных (Il giorno della Commemorazione dei Defunti); * 8 декабря — Непорочное зачатие Девы Марии (L’Immacolata Concezione); * 25 декабря — Рождество (Il Natale); * 26 декабря — День Святого Стефана (Santo Stefano). Внешняя политика Исторический обзор Вплоть до 1861 года Италия была раздроблена, поэтому многочисленные итальянские государства вели собственную внешнюю политику, ориентируясь на соседние мощные государства. thumb|right|Карта, показывающая европейские военные блоки до Первой мировой войны. С 1861 года политика объединённой Италии была направлена на присоединение областей с проживающими там итальянцами, а именно — Папскую область, Трентино, Истрию, Далмацию. Также Италия стремилась создать собственную колониальную империю. Во время франко-прусской войны 1870 года Италия присоединила Папскую область. Далее ориентировалась во внешней политике на Германию, так как желала укрепиться в Тунисе, на который также претендовала Франция. Однако из-за желания присоединить Истрию и Трентино Италия вступает в противостояние с Австро-Венгрией в конце XIX — начале XX вв. С 1914 года Италия ведёт переговоры с Антантой, состоя в союзе с Германией, торгуясь с ними. В итоге в 1915 году страны Антанты обещают Италии желанные территории, если она согласится выступить на стороне Антанты. И в 1915 году Италия нападает на Австро-Венгрию. По результатам Парижской мирной конференции 1918 года Италия получила Истрию, Трентино и ряд островов в Адриатическом море. После Первой мировой войны у Италии появился новый соперник — Королевство Сербов, Хорватов и Словенцев, в 1929 году ставших Югославией. thumb|Италия, её колонии и оккупированные ею территории в 1940 году После прихода фашистов к власти внешняя политика Италии становится крайне радикальной. Конфликты с Югославией становятся актуальными вплоть до окончания Второй мировой войны, по результатам которой Италия вернула Далмацию, Истрию Югославии, предоставила независимость Албании. Одним из важнейших внешнеполитических событий стало подписание в феврале 1947 года в Париже мирного договора союзников с Италией. Согласно договору, в Италии распускались фашистские организации, выводились оккупационные войска, определялись границы, запрещалось размещение военных баз на итальянской территории. После Второй мировой войны политика Италии была пассивной, страна следовала в русле НАТО и США в частности. В стране доминировало представление о роли Италии как о роли «средней державы». 4 апреля 1949 года в Вашингтоне состоялось официальное подписание Североатлантического договора. Вместе с представителями США, Франции, Великобритании, Бельгии, Канады, Голландии, Люксембурга, Норвегии, Дании, Португалии и Исландии Североатлантический пакт подписал и представитель итальянского правительства — министр иностранных дел Карло Сфорца. Министр иностранных дел Сфорца активно содействовал также вступлению Италии в Европейский совет (1949) и в Европейское объединение угля и стали (1951). В конце 1955 года Италия стала членом ООН. С 1964 года в МИД Италии (внутриитальянский термин — Фарнезина) впервые стали принимать на работу женщин К концу 70-х годов пассивность итальянской стороны в Западной Европе компенсировалась риторическими признаниями в верности европеизму. На рубеже 80-х годов маятник итальянской внешней политики, качающийся между Западной Европой и США, застыл в американской фазе. В конце 80-х эта идеология стала меняться в связи с началом распада Югославии. Италия стала уделять больше внимания процессам на пост-югославском пространстве и в целом в Средиземноморье. В начале 80-х годов средиземноморской политике Италии был придан новый стимул. Страна смогла приобрести значительную самостоятельность от своих партнёров по блоку НАТО и начала проводить свой курс в данном регионе. Среди конкретных проявлений итальянской политики в это время — заключение договоров о военном и экономическом сотрудничестве с Мальтой в 1980 году, участие итальянцев в международных силах в Ливане в 1982-84 годах, операции по очистке от мин Суэцкого канала в 1984 году. Начиная со второй половины 90-х годов, на первое место во внешнеполитическом курсе Италии вышла проблема, связанная с определением страны в Европейском Союзе. Прежде всего, обращалось внимание на вопрос о введении единой европейской валюты ― евро. В начале XXI века страна вместе с Грецией, Словенией, Хорватией, Боснией и Герцеговиной, Албанией приняла участие в выдвижении нового субрегионального проекта — Адриатической и Ионической инициативы (АИИ). Конференция на уровне министров иностранных дел была проведена 20 мая 2000 года в итальянском городе Анкона и открыла Италии новые каналы влияния на Балканы. Также после создания АИИ Италия практически стала одной из главных западноевропейских стран, способных регулировать послекризисное развитие на Балканах, которое давало Италии возможность утвердиться в роли одного из центров притяжения для стран Юго-Восточной Европы. thumb|[[Сильвио Берлускони и Дмитрий Медведев, 2009]] После событий 11 сентября 2001 года в США Италия направила свои усилия на восстановление контактов между западным и исламским миром. В 2001—2006 годах премьер-министр и министры иностранных дел Италии совершили ряд визитов с целью налаживания диалога палестинской и израильской администрации при посредничестве Рима в разрешении регионального кризиса. Впервые государственный визит президента Италии в Турцию состоялся 22 ноября 2005 года. Карло Чапми выразил поддержку в стремлении Турции стать членом Евросоюза, а также акцентировал внимание на том, что страна и её руководство должны приложить усилия для достижения стандартов, принятых в ЕС. К внешнеполитическим приоритетам Италии относятся: Средиземноморье, Балканский регион, США, Европейский союз, страны Центральной и Восточной Европы, Россия. Одной из важнейших целей внешней политики Италии является получение места постоянного члена Совета Безопасности ООН . К 2011 году мировая сеть внешнеполитической службы Италии состояла из более 300 посольств, консульств, институтов культуры, местных агентств по сотрудничеству. В ходе реформы число консульств сокращено до 85. При этом ранг Посла Италии в связи с существующими в стране традициями особой строгости при его присвоении имели всего 22 дипломата . В 2016 году наиболее известными итальянскими дипломатами, работающими на транснациональном уровне, являются Верховный представитель Европейского союза по иностранным делам и политике безопасности Федерика Могерини и специальный представитель ООН по Сирии Стефан де Мистура. По данным на 2011 год, итальянская диаспора за рубежом является одной из самых многочисленных в мире и составляет около 5 млн человек . Отношения с Россией В начале ХХI века отмечен 500-летний юбилей установления отношений между Россией и государствами Апеннинского полуострова, в основе которых лежали осознание принадлежности к одной цивилизации, общие этические принципы . Италия имеет дипломатические отношения с Российской Федерацией: установлены с СССР 7 февраля 1924 года, прерваны Италией 22 июня 1941 года, восстановлены 25 октября 1944 года. Всё это время между Италией и СССР/Россией действует двусторонний визовый режим. В апреле 1966 года состоялся первый официальный визит в Итальянскую Республику министра иностранных дел СССР Андрея Громыко. Визит не только дал конкретные результаты в области двусторонних отношений, но и привел к сближению позиций СССР и Италии по различным вопросам. Советско-итальянские отношения с 1970-х годов развиваются в целом по восходящей линии, отличаются насыщенностью и результативностью. В 1975 году подписана советско-итальянская декларация, в которой отражено стремление к развитию дружественных отношений между Италией и СССР . В 1969 году подписан первый советско-итальянский контракт по поставкам природного газа на Апеннины, в 2006 году стратегическое соглашение между ENI и Газпромом о поставках газа в Италию продлено до 2035 года . Первые переговоры на высшем уровне состоялись в ходе визита Михаила Горбачёва в Рим 29-30 ноября 1989 года. Италия одной из первых признала новую Россию в качестве правопреемницы СССР. Этапным событием стал визит в Рим президента РФ Бориса Ельцина 19–20 декабря 1991 года, по итогам его принято совместное заявление об основах двусторонних отношений, подписан протокол о культурном обмене. 14 октября 1994 года подписан Договор о дружбе и сотрудничестве. В 1994 году по инициативе премьер-министра Сильвио Берлускони Ельцин был приглашён на саммит семи ведущих государств мира в Неаполь, что положило начало интеграции России в «Большую семёрку» и превращения её в «восьмёрку», из которой Россия выпала в 2014 году . В 1998 году введён «План действий в отношениях между Россией и Италией». До 2014 года, когда Италия в связи с событиями на Украине присоединилась к антироссийским санкциям Евросоюза, в Москве и Риме регулярно проводились встречи на высшем уровне. Действует линия прямой связи между дворцом Киджи и Кремлём. Санкции продлены до 31 июля 2016 годаDie Wirtschaftsverbände haben versagt // Handelsblatt, 24.09.2014. — «…давлению со стороны США (а санкции против России и есть результат этого давления) можно было бы противостоять…» (перевод). Современный этап итальянской внешней политики, в особенности при премьер-министре Берлускони, характеризовался конструктивными отношениями с Россией — при сохранении обязательств Италии в НАТО и Евросоюзе, приём в которые для России невозможен. Знаковым событием стало подписание в июне 2004 года межправительственного Соглашения об упрощении выдачи виз гражданам РФ и Итальянской Республики, которое облегчило взаимные контакты для молодёжи, деятелей науки, культуры, предпринимателей, госслужащих. Крупнейшей итальянской компанией по приёму туристов из России является Italcamel. По состоянию на 2014 год, в России действовало 24 итальянских визовых центра, в 2013 году было выдано максимально количество виз россиянам — 770 тыс., Италию за 2013 год посетили 1,2 млн граждан России, наивысшее число за всю историю российско-итальянских связей. После введения Евросоюзом антироссийских санкций годовое количество туристов из России сократилось на 50%ТАСС, 4 апреля 2014. Посольство Италии намерено открыть новый визовый центр в СочиРоссийских туристов в Европе стало в два раза меньше. В 2015 году Италия выступала против строительства газопровода Северный поток II из России в Германию, мотивируя тем, что проект нарушает дух антироссийских санкций и ставит экономические интересы Германии выше европейского единства. При этом итальянское правительство критиковало действия Евросоюза, которые привели к отмене строительства «Южного потока», а именно по этому направлению российский газ должен был поступать в ИталиюСМИ объяснили блокирование Италией продления санкций против России. Международное членство * ООН (1955) * НАТО (1949) * СЕ (1949) * ЕС (1957) * Группа десяти (1964) В составе НАТО Италия является членом НАТО с момента создания альянса в апреле 1949 года. С самого начала пребывания в НАТО Италии была уготована роль выгодного стратегического форпоста блока в Средиземноморье, плацдарма для расширения американского военного присутствия в Южной Европе. Вступление Италии в Североатлантический союз обусловлено проамериканским курсом итальянских христианских демократов (ХДП) во главе с премьер-министром Де Гаспери, считавших США и их оборонный потенциал главной опорой и защитой, и встречными энергичными усилиями Вашингтона, нацеленными на интеграцию Италии в проамериканский блок . Добиваясь размещения своих военных баз на территории Италии, США начали переговоры на этот счёт с Италией в 1947 году, а уже в 1948 году между странами был подписан секретный военный протокол. Согласно документу предусматривалось использование территории Италии американскими войсками в случае военных действий против третьей державы, предположительно — Советского Союза, который согласно натовским доктринам рассматривался как основной потенциальный противник Запада. Вскоре после подписания Вашингтонского договора итальянское правительство обратилось к США с просьбой об оказании военной помощи. За это Италия согласилась предоставить территорию для размещения американских военных баз. Уже летом 1949 года США приступили к работе по сооружению новых современных военных объектов, восстановлению и реконструкции старых обветшавших аэродромов и портов. Согласно этому плану на итальянских островах Пантеллерия и Лампедуза были устроены опорные военно-морские базы США. В 1956 году НАТО, США и Великобритания разработали программу «Gladio», целью которой было формирование в Италии подпольных боевых ячеек для защиты от возможного вторжения СССР. В 1972 году правительство Италии заключило соглашение с США о предоставлении американским атомным подводным лодкам базы на острове Маддалена почти одновременно с подписанием протокола о политических консультациях с Советским Союзом. thumb|left|«Мистраль» военно-морских сил Италии. [[Венеция, 2015]] Главным форпостом США и НАТО на Средиземноморье Италия была в период «холодной войны», а также после её окончания. Все эти десятилетия Италия активно поддерживала политику НАТО, предоставляя свою территорию не только для базирования, но для осуществления военных операций, например в качестве аэродромов «подскока» при бомбардировках Югославии в 1999 году, в ходе операции в Ливии (2012) и в других случаях. При этом сама Италия (энергодефицитная страна, где нет ни атомных электростанций, ни промышленных запасов нефти, газа, угля) с её быстро меняющимися правительствами и нестабильной внутриполитической ситуацией, не обладая значительными экономическими и военными ресурсами, долго была в стороне от принятия стратегических решений в НАТО. Роль Италии в НАТО начала возрастать в ходе югославского кризиса 1990-х годов. После распада Югославии, кризиса в Косово и провозглашения независимости Косова в Италии произошла трансформация идеи «средней державы» в идею «мира протагонистов»О. Н. Барабанов. Италия после холодной войны: от «средней державы» к «миру протагонистов». М. 2003., то есть мира, в котором Италии отведено важное место. Италия одной из первых признала суверенитет бывшей сербской провинции Косово, а затем объявила балканский регион зоной своей ответственности в рамках НАТО. В 2015 году Италия является одним из самых влиятельных участников НАТО. Итальянские военнослужащие принимают активное участие в разнообразных учениях и операциях североатлантического альянса. В натовских миссиях в Косово, Ираке, Афганистане участвовали около 6500 итальянских военнослужащих и сотрудников специальных служб. В марте 2005 года большой резонанс в мире получил подвиг агента итальянской разведки Николо Калипари, пожертвовавшего жизнью в Ираке при освобождении заложников, захваченных террористами . Корабли военно-морских сил Италии участвовали в морской операции НАТО «Активные усилия» в Средиземноморье. В ходе первого этапа военной операции в Ливии Италия откомандировала в распоряжение НАТО третью по численности авиагруппировку. Италия занимает пятое место по сумме инвестиций в бюджет НАТО. К 2015 году на территории Италии дислоцируется несколько десятков военных баз и полигонов США и НАТО, ряд командных органов североатлантического альянса. В их числе штаб Совместного военного командования (ШСВК) и Командование морскими силами под управлением ШСВК в Неаполе, в этом же городе находится консульство США. В Италии расположены исследовательский центр НАТО и несколько учебных заведений альянса. Среди них — военный колледж в Риме, Школа связи и информационных систем в Латине, Центр подводных изучений в Ла Спези. На американских базах в Италии ещё со времён холодной войны развёрнуто тактическое ядерное оружие (90 боезарядов), входящее в состав нестратегического ядерного арсенала США и НАТО. При этом среди самих итальянцев размещение в Италии нескольких десятков ядерных авиабомб не пользуется поддержкой, около половины населения Италии вовсе не знают о наличии на территории страны такого оружия. Пока в США продолжается модернизация ядерных авиабомб, в Италии и других европейских членах НАТО совершенствуются самолёты-носители этих вооружений. В 2015 году НАТО имело в Европе, включая Италию, около 200 ядерных авиабомб и 310 самолётов-носителей. К 2020 году на базах НАТО в Италии предполагается разместить новейшие управляемые ядерные авиабомбы В61-12, разработанные и испытанные в США Пять стран-членов НАТО готовят вывод атомного оружия США из Европы . Концепция политики Италии в отношении перспектив НАТО близка к стратегическим установкам других стран альянса. Италия является приверженцем сближения с Россией в рамках специальной программы НАТО «Партнёрство ради мира». Наибольших развития и интенсивности контакты с Россией получили в период четырёхкратного премьерства Сильвио Берлускони, которого, помимо государственных интересов, связывала личная дружба с Владимиром Путиным . Этим же ориентирам в гораздо более напряжённой международной обстановке пытался следовать и ныне существующий кабинет Маттео Ренци. Коррективы в позицию Италии внёс начавшийся в 2014 году кризис на Украине и возникшее на этой почве осложнение отношений Запада с Россией, к санкциям против которой присоединилась и Италия . Тем не менее в официальных документах НАТО, с которыми солидаризуется Италия, по-прежнему закреплены необходимость трансформации альянса и поддержание диалога с Россией. Вооружённые силы thumb|Военные моряки на параде в Риме К вооружённым силам Италии относятся: армия, флот, воздушные силы, карабинеры. С 1 января 2005 года воинская повинность отменена. До этого призывной возраст в Италии начинался с 18 лет, срок службы составлял 10 месяцев. Боеспособное население (мужчины): 15—49 лет − 14 248 674 на 2001 г; Боеспособное население (мужчины): соответствуют военной службе 15—49 лет — 12 244 166 на 2001 г; Военные трудовые резервы (достигают призывного возраста ежегодно): 304 369 человек на 2001 год; Военные расходы: $20,7 млрд в год, что составляет 1,7 % ВВП. В Италии принят закон об отмене воинской повинности и создании профессиональной армии. Молодые люди, родившиеся после 31 декабря 1985 года, больше не подлежат призыву в армию. Формально в новом законе речь идет только о приостановлении воинской повинности, поскольку статья 52 Конституции Италии предусматривает, что «защита Отечества является священным долгом гражданина». Таким образом, в случае начала войны или возникновения иной экстренной ситуации, практика призыва на воинскую службу может быть возобновлена. Тем не менее Рим взял курс на создание профессиональной армии, численность которой к концу 2006 года составила 190 тысяч, то есть сокращена на 80 тыс. военнослужащих. Закон предусматривает для рядового состава пятилетнюю службу с возможностью дважды продлевать контракт на два года. Возможно также заключение контракта всего на один год. Предполагается, что, уволившись из рядов вооружённых сил, большинство бывших военнослужащих будут приниматься в полицию, пожарные части, службу гражданской обороны. Кроме того, реформа открывает возможность для женщин занимать практически любые должности во всех родах войск. В операциях за пределами Италии участвуют сотрудники итальянской военной разведки AISE (до 2007 — SISMI). Административное деление Италия — децентрализованное унитарное государство. Столица государства — Рим. Страна поделена на 20 областей — Валле-д’Аоста, Ломбардия, Трентино-Альто Адидже, Фриули-Венеция Джулия, Пьемонт, Лигурия, Венеция, Тоскана, Умбрия, Эмилия-Романья, Марке, Абруццо, Лацио, Молизе, Базиликата, Кампания, Калабрия, Апулья, Сардиния и Сицилия (из которых 5 — Сицилия, Сардиния, Трентино-Альто-Адидже, Валле-д’Аоста и Фриули-Венеция-Джулия — имеют особый статус), включающих в качестве административно-территориальной единицы 110 провинций. Провинции в свою очередь делятся на коммуны, в общей сложности коммун ― 8101. В автономных областях есть свои представительные органы — областные советы и исполнительные органы — джунты, области и автономные провинции могут принимать областные и провинциальные законы по тем вопросам, которые прописаны в Конституции. Физико-географическая характеристика thumb|[[Капри (город)|Капри]] Географическое положение Территория Италии составляет 301,340 км² (72-е место по площади среди стран мира) . Италия имеет сухопутную границу с Францией, Швейцарией, Австрией и Словенией. Геологическое строение thumb|[[Стромболи]] Италия находится в области контакта литосферных плит, поэтому землетрясения являются нередким явлением. Самые крупные землетрясения, зарегистрированные в XX и в XXI веке. * 1908: землетрясение в Реджио и городе Мессина * 1915: землетрясение в Марсике * 1929: землетрясение в Болонье * 1932: землетрясение в Абруццо * 1972: землетрясение в Анконе * 1976: землетрясение в Фриули * 1990: землетрясение в Санта Лючия * 1997: землетрясение в Умбрии и Марке * 2002: землетрясение в Молизе * 2009: землетрясение в Аквиле * 2012: землетрясение в Эмилье-Романии В Италии есть как действующие, так и потухшие вулканы. Среди них выделяют пять самых крупных: # Этна — самый высокий действующий вулкан Европы — 3340 м. Он находится на северо-востоке острова Сицилия, представляя вместе с другими кратерами пейзаж невероятной красоты, который открывается с побережья региона Калабрия. # Везувий — (1277 м) возвышается над Неаполем и заливом — этот пейзаж всемирно известен. Самое известное извержение Везувия произошло в 79 г. н. э., когда почти полностью под лавой и пеплом оказались Помпеи, Стабии, Геркуланум. Последний раз Везувий проснулся в 1944 году, но специалисты заявляют, что в дальнейшем вулкан будет постоянно активен и очень опасен. По мнению учёных, извержения, подобные тому, которое произошло в 79 г. н. э., происходят примерно раз в 2 тыс. лет . # Стромболи — действующий вулкан, образует часть Липарских островов в Тирренском море. # Вулькано — ещё один вулкан Липарских островов, находится на одноимённом острове. # Марсильи — потенциально опасный подводный вулкан, расположен в Тирренском море. Рельеф thumb|Озеро [[Гарда (озеро)|Га́рда — самое большое озеро в Италии]] Италия — преимущественно горная страна. На севере — южные склоны Альп с высшей точкой Западной Европы горой Монблан (4808 м), южнее — Паданская равнина; на полуострове — Апеннинские горы (высшая точка — гора Корно-Гранде, 2914 м). Апеннинские горы делятся на: Лигурийские, Тоскано-Эмилианские, Умбро-Маркские, Абруццкие, Кампанские, Луканские, Калабрийские Апеннины и . Ещё в восточной части полуострова находится полуостров Гаргано, на юго-востоке и юго-западе полуострова Салентина и Калабрия, соответственно. Действующие вулканы — (Везувий, Этна); часты землетрясения. Омывающие моря — с востока Апеннинский полуостров омывается Адриатическим морем с Венецианским заливом в его северной части. Пролив Отранто между Апулией и Албанией соединяет Адриатическое море с Ионическим. Между Апулией и Калабрией глубоко внедряется в сушу залив Таранто. Очень узкий Мессинский пролив отделяет Калабрию от Сицилии, а Сицилийский (или Тунисский) пролив шириной 135 км — Сицилию от Северной Африки. Тирренское море представляет собой бассейн треугольной формы, обрамлённый Сардинией, Корсикой, Тосканским архипелагом, Апеннинским полуостровом и Сицилией. К северу от Корсики находится Лигурийское море с Генуэзским заливом. В северо-восточной части острова Сицилия расположены горы Неброди, а в юго-западной части острова Сардиния равнина . Большая часть маленьких островов разделена на архипелаги, например Тосканский архипелаг, который включает остров Эльба, на который был сослан Наполеон Бонапарт. Самая длинная река Италии По, её длина — 682 км Po River — Encyclopedia Britannica. Крупнейшее озеро — Гарда. Климат thumb|[[Чинкве-Терре]] Италия располагается в зоне субтропического средиземноморского климата, причём влияние моря усиливается Альпами, которые являются барьером для северных и западных ветров. Полезные ископаемые В Италии большое разнообразие полезных ископаемых. Но месторождения многих из них невелики по запасам, распылены по территории страны, нередко в неудобных местах для их разработки. Так в 1982 году в стране была полностью прекращена добыча железной руды, в том числе и на острове Эльба (в ряде мест, но особенно в районе Каррары). По запасам других видов сырья территория Италии бедна. В небольшом количестве встречается антрацит в области Валле-д’Аоста, коллоидные лигниты в Тоскане, торф и торфообразные лигниты. В Центральной Италии и Лигурии есть небольшие месторождения марганца. Бокситы, долгое время добывавшиеся из карстовых впадин Апулии, сейчас почти исчерпаны. На острове Сицилия есть запасы калийной и каменной соли, асфальта, битума. Энергетические ресурсы Италии удовлетворяют потребности страны в энергии лишь на 15 %. В Сардинии, Тоскане, Умбрии, Калабрии есть месторождения бурого и низкокачественного каменного угля. Ограниченные нефтяные запасы на острове Сицилия, Паданской равнине и на восточном побережье Центральной Италии обеспечивают менее 2 % потребности Италии в нефти. Очень важны для экономики страны месторождения природного газа Паданской равнины и её подводного продолжения — материкового шельфа Адриатического моря. Природный газ обнаружен в Северных, Центральных и Южных Апеннинах и на Сицилии. В послевоенные годы выявлены довольно значительные (для Италии) ресурсы нефти — в Паданской низменности, в полосе альпийских предгорий, а также на острове Сицилия. Дополнением к ним являются битумные сланцы, на острове Сицилия в районе Рагузы, у Сан-Валентино в области Абруццо-э-Молизе, а также в районе Фрозиноне (Лацио). Население Численность, расселение thumb|right|Динамика населения (1960—2006). Количество жителей в тысячах. К концу 2008 года численность населения Италии превысила 60 млн человек . На данный момент страна находится на четвёртом месте по населению среди стран Европейского союза и на 23-м месте среди стран всего мира. Плотность населения составляет 199,2 человека на кв. километр — пятое место в Евросоюзе. Наиболее высокая плотность в Северной Италии, где проживает почти половина всего населения страны. Самые густонаселённые области Италии — равнины Кампании, Ломбардии и Лигурии, где на один км² приходится свыше 300 жителей. Это объясняется благоприятными экономическими условиями, до X в. более развитым и густонаселённым был Юг страны. Особенной скученностью населения отличается долина реки По. Горные же районы населены гораздо реже. Здесь плотность населения падает до 35 человек на 1 км²., в экономически слаборазвитых областях Сардинии и Базиликате плотность населения — 60 человек на 1 км². После Второй мировой войны в Италии случился длительный экономический бум, вызвавший миграции сельских жителей в города и остановивший эмиграцию, а также превративший страну в привлекательную для иммигрантов. До 1970-х сохранялась высокая рождаемость, но вскоре опустилась ниже уровня воспроизводства населения. В 2008 году каждый пятый итальянец был старше 65 лет . Несмотря на это, главным образом благодаря массовой иммиграции в последние два десятилетия, в 2000-х был зарегистрирован рост рождаемости (особенно в северных районах), впервые за многие годы . Также вырос и коэффициент фертильности: в 2008 он составил 1,41 против 1,32 в 2005 году . Численность населения: * 1931 г. — 41,2 млн чел. * 1960 г. — 51,0 млн чел. * 1977 г. — 56,3 млн чел. * 2000 г. — 57,7 млн чел. * 2007 г. — 60,1 млн чел. * 2008 г. — 59,9 млн чел. * 2009 г. — 60,2 млн чел. * 2011 г. — 59,6 млн челРезультаты переписи населения Италии 2011 г.. Средняя продолжительность жизни в Италии, по данным на 2014 год, составляет 83 года — что является одним из наиболее высоких показателей в мире. Пенсионный возраст для женщин — 65 лет, для мужчин — 70 лет . Темпы роста, возрастная и гендерная структура В 2015 году министерство здравоохранения Италии выступило с тревожным заявлением о признаках демографического кризиса. По данным Национальной службы статистики ISTAT в 2014 году в стране родилось рекордно низкое количество детей — 509 000, что на 5000 меньше, чем в 2013 году . Годовой прирост населения Среднегодовой прирост населения в 2004 составлял 0,9 % (в 1971—1981 — 0,47 %, в 1961—1971 — 0,77 %). Структура населения по полу 28 750 942 мужчин и 30 713 702 женщин (на 2011 г.) по среднему возрасту: всего: 42,5 года; мужчины: 41,1 года; женщины: 44,1 года (на 2007 г.). по возрасту: от 0 до 14 лет: 13,8 % (муж 4 121 246/жен 3 874 971); от 15 до 64 лет: 66,4 % (муж 19 527 203/жен 19 059 897); 65 лет и старше: 19,9 % (муж 4 823 244/жен 6 741 172) (на 2007 г.). Коэффициент фертильности В Италии суммарный коэффициент рождаемости увеличился до 1,41 (на 2008 год). По состоянию на 2015 год Италия остаётся единственной страной в Западной Европе, которая не признаёт гражданские союзы геев или однополые браки, что вызывает периодические акции протеста . Проституция в Италии не является разрешённой законом деятельностью. Действующим законом 1958 года запрещены не только торговля женщинами и эксплуатация проституции, но и любые формы пособничества и подстрекательства к ней, как с корыстными целями, так и без них. В Италии нет публичных домов, однако древним ремеслом на итальянских улицах промышляют десятки тысяч женщин, преимущественно — иммигранткиProstitution and the State in Italy, p.213http://books.google.ru/books?id=gbAUdBR2f5sC, p.165EUobserver / Romanian sex workers most prevalent in EU. Крупнейшие города и агломерации По данным OECD , крупнейшими агломерациями являются: Национальный состав thumb|Итальянцы Италия входит в число государств Шенгенского соглашения. Иностранные граждане получают Шенгенскую визу в консульстве той страны, которая является основной для посещения. Туристическая виза позволяет пребывать на территории стран-участниц Шенгенского соглашения (в том числе Италия) максимум 90 дней в каждом полугодии. По данным на 2016 год, когда Европейский миграционный кризис достиг апогея, 8 % населения Италии составляют граждане иностранных государств и мигранты в первом поколении, прибывшие из других стран. Этот показатель увеличился в период с 2009 по 2016 год на 1,5 % и имеет тенденцию к возрастанию . Согласно данным итальянского правительства, на январь 2009 года в Италии было зарегистрировано 3 891 295 иностранных граждан, что составляет около 6,5 % от общей численности населения. Около полумиллиона детей иммигрантов, родившиеся в Италии, играют значительную роль в общей демографической картине . Также в стране проживает значительное число нелегальных иммигрантов. В мае 2008 года газета The Boston Globe оценила их количество в 670 тысяч человекElisabeth Rosenthal, «Italy cracks down on illegal immigration». The Boston Globe. 16 May 1, 2008.. С расширением Европейского союза последняя волна иммиграции была из близлежащих стран, особенно из Восточной Европы и всё чаще Азии«Milan police in Chinatown clash». BBC News. April 13, 2007., заменив Северную Африку в качестве основного источника мигрантов. Около 800 тыс. румын, среди которых около 10 % цыган«EUROPE: Home to Roma, And No Place for Them». IPS ipsnews.net., официально зарегистрированы в качестве проживающих в Италии, обогнав по этому параметру другие этнические меньшинства, такие как албанцы и марокканцы. Количество незарегистрированных румын и молдаван (чей язык относится к балкано-романской группе, близок к итальянскому, что облегчает им адаптацию в стране) в 2007 году Balkan Investigative Reporting Network оценивал в полмиллиона человек или более . По состоянию на 2009 год, география происхождения родившихся за границей жителей Италии была представлена следующим образом: Европа (53,5 %), Африка (22,3 %), Азия (15,8 %), Америка (8,1 %) и Океания (0,06 %). Распределено иностранное население Италии неравномерно: 87,3 % проживает в наиболее развитых экономически северных и центральных районах страны, в то время как только 12,7 % проживают в аграрной южной части полуострова. По данным Национального института статистики в Италии (ISTAT), значительный вклад в увеличение численности населения итальянского государства внесли иностранные граждане, постоянно проживающие на территории Италии. В период с 2001 по 2011 год количество иностранцев увеличилось втрое: в 2001 году при переписи населения их насчитывалось чуть больше 1 300 000, а в 2011 году в Италии проживало уже 3 769 518 иностранных граждан. Территориальное распределение иностранных граждан практически не изменилось: две трети имеют постоянное место жительство на севере Италии, в частности на северо-западе, где проживает 36 % иностранцев. Чуть меньше половины иммигрантов проживает в маленьких коммунах, в которых местное население не превышает 20 000 человек. Из крупных коммун верхнюю позицию занимает Брешия, на территории которой проживает 16 % иностранного населенияISTAT, количество иностранных граждан, проживающих в Италии в 2011 г.. Языки Государственный язык — итальянский, принадлежит к романской группе языков индоевропейской семьи. Также в Италии существуют различные диалекты итальянского. Принято делить все диалекты на диалекты Севера, Центра и Юга. Современный итальянский язык можно назвать диалектом, которому удалось «сделать карьеру», он широко используется в общественно-политической жизни. В то же время, на флорентийском диалекте больше говорят не о политике, а о культуре, как и величайшие люди искусства, родившиеся во Флоренции — Данте Алигьери, Джованни Боккаччо. Немецкий язык официально признан равноправным с итальянским в Больцано и Южном Тироле, словенский имеет региональный статус в Гориции и Триесте, французский — в долине Аоста. Религиозный состав thumb|[[Собор Святого Петра]] По данным на 31 марта 2003 года[http://www.cesnur.org/religioni_italia/c/cattolicesimo_02.htm Le religioni in Italia]. Данные CESNUR. количество прихожан Римско-католической церкви в Италии составляет от 55 752 000 до 57 610 000 человек (около 96,77 % населения Италии), из них от 33 до 38 % являются активными прихожанами; 10 % католиков участвуют в различных церковных служениях. Среди прочих христианских деноминаций крупнейшими являются Свидетели Иеговы (460 512 прихожан, из них 245 657 являются возвещателями по данным на конец 2011 годаhttp://www.cesnur.org/religioni_italia/t/testimoni_geova_02.htm.Данные CESNUR.), Ассамблеи Бога в Италии, Православие, Федерация евангелических церквей Италии (вальденсы, лютеране, баптисты, пятидесятники, адвентисты седьмого дня). Гражданство Италии Получение итальянского гражданства по рождению основано на принципе ius sanguinis (право крови). Из этого следует, что гражданином Италии по рождению является ребёнок, рождённый от отца-итальянца и/или матери-итальянки. Граждане других государств и лица без гражданства (апатриды), иммигрировавшие в Италию, могут рассчитывать на получение гражданства Италии при выполнении ряда условий и требований, установленных итальянским законодательством. Обязательным условием является владение итальянским языком. Гражданство по «праву почвы» (автоматического получения гражданства ребёнком, родившимся на территории страны от неграждан) в Италии, как и нигде в Европе, не признаётся . По натурализации запрос на получение итальянского гражданства может быть подан после 10 лет легального проживания в стране, при условии отсутствия судимости и наличия источника дохода. 10-летний прелиминарный срок может быть сокращён для бывших граждан Италии и их прямых потомков (ius sanguinis); иностранцев, рождённых на территории Италии (ius soli); граждан Евросоюза, беженцев и лиц без гражданства. При наличии брака с гражданином Италии второй супруг может подать запрос на получение гражданства при условии непрерывности брака и совместного проживания супругов: после 2 лет в браке в случае законного проживания на территории Италии; после 3 лет в браке в случае проживания за пределами Италии. Ко дню принятия указа о присвоении гражданства не должно быть раздельного проживания супругов, аннулирования, развода или прекращения законной силы заключённого брака. Указанные сроки могут быть уменьшены наполовину при наличии детей, рождённых или усыновлённых супругами . Признание итальянского гражданства возможно также на основании особых законов для лиц, рождённых и уже проживающих на территории бывшей Австро-Венгерской Империи и их потомков. В рамках «закона о возвращении на родину» в Италии возможно двойное гражданство. Соглашение о двойном гражданстве существует между Италией и Аргентиной. Получение гражданства Италии не влечёт за собой отказ от прежнего гражданства, если только такой отказ не является обязательным согласно законодательству страны происхождения запросившего итальянское гражданство лица. Итальянское гражданство даёт право на свободное передвижение и проживание в Италии и на территории всего Евросоюза, участие в избирательном процессе, безвизовый режим для посещения многих стран мира, а также иные права. Незаконная иммиграция наказуема согласно итальянскому законодательству: помимо административного штрафа, нарушителю грозит депортация и невыдача визы в Италию в будущем. Экономика и финансы thumb|400px|Динамика ВВП в странах [[Большая восьмёрка|Большой восьмёрки в 1992—2009 годах, в процентах от уровня 1992 года]] Промышленность и финансы Преимущества: мощный государственный бюджет (972 млрд долл. по состоянию на 2012 год, 7-е место в мире). Конкурентоспособный средний класс . Задает моду во всем мире в области дизайна, производства одежды и бытовой техники. К ведущим фирмам относятся Fiat (автопром), Montedison (производство пластмасс), Olivetti (коммуникации), Benetton (одежда). Высокопроизводительное сельское хозяйство и производство продукции для туристов, известные дома мод. Великое культурное наследие (в Италии сосредоточено две трети культурных сокровищ Европы ) делает государство на Апеннинах одной из самых привлекательных для туристов стран Европы и мира, с неограниченной перспективой развития туристической отрасли экономики. Слабые стороны: государственный дефицит и рост долга все ещё значительны. Малый прирост экономики, неэффективная сфера услуг, которая интенсивно приватизируется. Неравное распределение благосостояния между богатым Севером и бедным Югом, где безработица в 2 раза выше. Недостаточная налоговая дисциплина, постепенно улучшающаяся. Слабо ориентированные на международную конкуренцию предприятия. Влияние организованной преступности, наркосиндикатов, мафиозных структур, в особенности — в южных регионах — Кампании, Калабрии и на Сицилии. Уровень бюрократизации органов государственного управления, коррупции при регулировании бизнеса на юге страны также несравнимо выше, чем на севере, с чем, в частности, связано хроническое отставание в экономическом и социальном развитии южных регионов Италии . Денежная единица — евро. Италия бедна энергоносителями и гидроресурсами, в стране нет месторождений с промышленными запасами нефти и газа, ни одной атомной электростанции. Первая АЭС, по планам, будет построена при содействии Франции к 2020 году. Для сооружения четырёх АЭС создадут холдинговые компании, в каждой из которых доля итальянской энергетической компании Enel составит 60%, а французской EDF – 40%. Нефть и газ Италия импортирует из России, Норвегии, стран Персидского залива и Африки, поставки электроэнергии осуществляются из Франции. Валовой национальный продукт на душу населения 30 000 долларов в год. Ведущие отрасли промышленности: машиностроение, металлургия, химическая и нефтехимическая, лёгкая и пищевая. Италия входит в число крупнейших производителей и поставщиков на мировой рынок автомобилей, велосипедов и мопедов, тракторов, стиральных машин и холодильников, пишущих и счётных машин, радиоэлектронной продукции, промышленного оборудования, стальных труб, пластмасс и химических волокон, автомобильных шин, а также готовой одежды и кожаной обуви, макарон, сыра, оливкового масла, вина, фруктовых и томатных консервов. Крупное производство цемента, натуральных эссенций и эфирных масел из цветов и фруктов, художественных изделий из стекла и фаянса, ювелирных изделий. Добыча пиритов, руд ртути, природного газа, калийной соли, доломитов, асбеста. Сельское хозяйство и туризм thumb|Винодельческий завод близ [[Сиена|Сиены, 2015]] Италия — высокоразвитая индустриально-аграрная страна. Преимущественно индустриальный и высокоразвитый север и слаборазвитый, аграрный юг. В сельском хозяйстве преобладает растениеводство. Основные культуры — пшеница, кукуруза, рис (1-е место по сбору в Европе; свыше 1 млн т в год), сахарная свёкла. Италия — один из крупнейших в мире и ведущий в Европе производитель цитрусовых (свыше 3,3 млн т в год), томатов (свыше 5,5 млн т), винограда (около 10 млн т. в год; свыше 90 % перерабатывается в вино), оливок. Развиты цветоводство и птицеводство. Италия — крупнейший район международного туризма (свыше 50 млн человек в год). В стране находится 155 памятников мирового наследия ЮНЕСКО — больше, чем в любой другой стране мира. Туризм в Италии является одним из ведущих секторов экономики и составляет 12 % от ВВП. На долю Италии приходится 5,6 % от мирового туристического рынка. По этому показателю страна занимает 3-е место в ЕС после Франции и Испании. В 2015 году Италию посетило 40 млн иностранных туристов, по этому показателю страна занимала 4-е место в миреПресс-релиз посольства Италии в РФ, 2016. Структура занятости населения Общая численность экономически активного населения: 24,86 миллиона (на 2007 г.), из них в сельском хозяйстве занято 4 %, промышленности — 31 %, третичном секторе — 65 %. В настоящее время региональные диспропорции Италии в структуре занятости населения заключаются в следующем: * Различия между Северо-Западным и Северо-Восточным регионами сохраняются незначительные. Процент занятых в промышленном секторе в этих регионах абсолютно одинаковый. Различия наблюдаются лишь по числу занятых в третичном секторе и сельском хозяйстве. Северо-Западный регион традиционно является более развитым регионом, в котором, раньше сформировалась мощная промышленность (здесь находится главный промышленный треугольник Италии Милан-Турин-Генуя). Северо-Восточный же регион приобрёл свою промышленную структуру после 1970-х годов, когда в нём были построены мощные предприятия алюминиевой промышленности, энергетики, нефтепереработки и нефтехимии. * Центру традиционно были присущи средние показатели по стране, и этот регион считался переходным между индустриальным севером и аграрным югом. В настоящее время Центр также сохранил эти срединные позиции, но в ХХ веке разрыв между Северными районами и Центром был более значителен, чем в ХХI веке. Сейчас распределение занятых по секторам экономики в Северном и Центральном регионе почти одинаковое. Только лишь по показателю занятых в третичном секторе Центральный район значительно опережает своих северных соседей (на 8—11 %). Это увеличение числа занятых в третичном секторе происходит за счёт района Лацио, который является столичным и где наблюдается самая высокая по стране доля занятых в сфере услуг. В двух районах Центрального региона (Тоскана и Умбрия) показатели по-прежнему остаются примерно такими же, как и в среднем по стране. * В Южной части Италии могут быть выделены юго-западный и юго-восточный регионы. Между западным и восточным регионами юга (в отличие от северных) не наблюдается такого единообразия в распределении числа занятых по секторам экономики. Так, Юго-Западный регион отличается от Юго-Восточного более выраженным преобладанием в структуре занятости третичного сектора экономики, а в Юго-Восточном районе развит больше индустриальный сектор. Объединяющим Юго-Западный и Юго-Восточный регионы является высокий показатель занятых в аграрном секторе, 7 % и 9 % соответственно, что примерно в 2 раза выше, чем в среднем по стране. Ещё в 1995 году показатель занятости в аграрном секторе составлял в Юго-Западном регионе 11 %, а в Юго-Восточном — 12 %. Таким образом, Центр по показателям занятости в секторах экономики «подтянулся» к северным регионам, а юг улучшил свою структуру занятости за счёт наращивания количества занятых в третичном и индустриальном секторах и соответственного сокращения занятых в аграрном секторе. В современной Италии наблюдается «двойственная» структура занятости населения. К первой части структуры относятся регионы Северо-Запада, Северо-Востока и Центра, а ко второй – Юга. В частности, в северных регионах средняя зарплата учителя в начальной школе составляет около 2000 евро, в южных регионах — около 1000 евро. Из-за небольшой территории и высокой плотности населения, в современной Италии остро стоит вопрос переработки отходов (См. Мусорный кризис в Италии). Италия по своему экономическому уровню занимает промежуточное положение между наиболее экономически развитыми странами и странами со средним уровнем развития производительных сил. Так же как и в других высокоразвитых странах, в Италии промышленность является ведущей сферой экономики, хотя в ней занята меньшая часть экономически активного населения, чем в интенсивно и непропорционально растущей сфере услуг. Стоимость промышленной продукции превышает стоимость продукции сельского хозяйства, в которое ежегодно вкладывается меньше капитала, чем в промышленность. Промышленная продукция резко преобладают и в итальянском экспорте. Значительная часть национальных богатств Италии находится в руках монополий, большинство из которых входят в число крупнейших транснациональных концернов. Они господствуют в химической и электротехнической промышленности («Монтэдисон»), в автомобильной (ФИАТ), а также в резинотехнической («Пирелли»). thumb|left|Маленькое частное швейное предприятие в [[Верона|Вероне]] В то же время в стране существует множество средних, мелких и мельчайших фирм, главным образом в легкой и пищевой промышленности, а также в производстве бытовой электротехники, оборудования для переработки синтетических материалов, в некоторых подотраслях станкостроения. Начиная с 1970-х годов заметна тенденция к сокращению крупных и повышению роли мелких и средних фирм и предприятий. Итальянское государство активно и в различных формах вмешивается в экономику страны: его специализированные органы участвуют в акционерных обществах в качестве держателей контрольного пакета акций, создаются промышленные предприятия в соответствии с различными государственными программами. Государство стало крупнейшим в стране предпринимателем. Особенно сильны его позиции в энергетике, металлургии, судостроении. Ему принадлежат также многие предприятия лёгкой промышленности. Национализированы и крупнейшие банки. По темпам развития государственный сектор превосходит развитие итальянской экономики в целом. Мировой кризис обострил многие экономические проблемы в Италии. По размерам дефицита бюджета и государственного долга Италия входит в пятёрку «лидеров» зоны евро. Так, соотношение государственного долга к ВВП Италии больше 100 %. Однако по совокупному размеру суверенного долга и долговых обязательств частного бизнеса Италия имеет гораздо лучшие показатели, чем Германия. Программа спасения итальянской экономики, предложенная премьером Берлускони, предполагала замораживание зарплат и отсрочку выхода на пенсию госслужащих, сокращение финансирования региональных администраций, а также ужесточение контроля за уклонением от уплаты налогов. Пенсионный возраст был повышен до 65 лет у женщин и 70 лет у мужчин. Другие непопулярные меры и слабая реакция на них итальянской экономики привели к отставке Берлускони осенью 2011 годаСильвио Берлускони: «жертвы абсолютно необходимы». Транспорт, инфраструктура, связь Италия имеет развитую сеть железных и автомобильных дорог. Более 90 % пассажиров и свыше 80 % грузов перевозятся автомобилями. Во внешних перевозках преобладает морской транспорт. Торговый флот Италии насчитывает 667 судов — 17 место по общему тоннажу в миреКнига фактов ЦРУ. Список стран по численности торгового флота . Во внутренних перевозках грузов и пассажиров главную роль играет автомобильный транспорт, на втором месте — железнодорожный. По уровню электрификации железных дорог страна занимает одно из первых мест в мире. Автомобильный транспорт Густая сеть современных шоссе и железных дорог связывает города Северной Италии. В связи с вытянутостью страны с севера на юг её сеть железных и автомобильных дорог развивались преимущественно в меридиональном направлении. Широтных коммуникаций, за исключением Паданской равнины, недостаточно. Многие автомобильные и железные дороги Италии проложены на крутых склонах гор и поэтому имеют много мостов, тоннелей, что удорожает их эксплуатацию. В Италии исключительно велика роль автомобильного транспорта: на него приходится 3/4 всех сухопутных перевозок грузов. Около половины автомобильных дорог приходится на северную Италию, на Юге страны густота дорожной сети значительно меньше. Железнодорожный транспорт Сеть железных дороги Италии превышает 16,5 тыс. км, в том числе 1 тыс. км. высокоскоростные магистрали, связывающие 10 крупных городов — Турин, Милан, Венецию, Падую, Верону, Болонью, Флоренцию, Рим, Неаполь, Салерно. В Италии впервые в Европе в 1970-х годах создан оригинал поездов серии «Pendolino», обладающей специальной системой наклона, создающей комфорт пассажирам и не снижающей скорость в кривых участках пути (затем эта технология распространилась в Европе, чтобы лучше использовать обычный путь для увеличения скорости). Первая ВСМ в Италии построена в 1984 году, расстояние в 254 км между Римом и Флоренцией поезд преодолевал за 90 минутСкоростные магистрали. Италия. С тех пор железные дороги Италии получили сильнейшее техническое развитие и к 2015 году являются одними из наиболее модернизированных и оснащённых в Европе. Основной государственный оператор Trenitalia выполняет как обычные, так и высокоскоростные перевозки. С мая 2012 года в Италии начал работу альтернативный высокоскоростной железнодорожный оператор Nuovo Trasporto Viaggiatori (NTV), использующий бренд Italo (конкуренцию затрудняет недоступность для него центральных вокзалов в двух главных городах — Roma Termini и Milano Centrale). Максимальная скорость высокоскоростных поездов в Италии составляет 300 км/ч при технической возможности до 360 км/ч. Минимальное время высокоскоростного экспресса в пути между Римом и Миланом составляет 2 ч 45 мин, между Римом и Венецией 3 ч 30 мин, между Римом и Турином 4 ч 10 мин, между Римом и Неаполем 1 ч 10 мин. Поезда категории Красная Стрела (Frecciarossa) используются только на новых высокоскоростных линиях от Турина через Милан, Флоренцию, Рим до Салерно. Поезда категории Серебряная Стрела (Frecciargento) используются как на высокоскоростных, так и на обычных линиях (совмещённая система), достигают скорости 250 км/ч. Эти поезда связывают Рим с Венецией, Вероной, Бари, Лечче и Реджо Калабрия. Ночные поезда EuroNight соединяют Рим с Триестом, Больцано, Леччо, Реджо-ди-Калабрия, Палермо, Сиракузами; а также с заграницей — Парижем, Мюнхеном, Веной. Самый дальний пункт беспересадочного железнодорожного сообщения из Италии — Москва: поезд из Ниццы по пути в российскую столицу (40-45 часов) делает на территории Италии остановки в Сан-Ремо, Генуе, Милане, Вероне, Больцано. В стадии проектирования находится железнодорожный мост, соединяющий материк с Сицилией, в настоящее время поезда в Палермо пересекают Мессинский пролив на пароме. Железные дороги есть также на острове СардинияСеть итальянских железных дорогНа линии Неаполь - Рим - Милан запущены частные высокоскоростные поезда"Итало" — скоростной поезд. По данным Института проблем естественных монополий РФ (2013), на 1000 км железнодорожной инфраструктуры Италия ежегодно вкладывает 268 млн евро госинвестиций, находясь по этому показателю на первом месте в Европе Быстрее сообщение — больше пассажиров. Морской транспорт Очень важную роль, как во внутренних, так и во внешних перевозках страны играет морской транспорт. Это объясняется положением Италии на средиземноморском водном пути, большой протяжённостью береговой линии, наличием островов в составе страны. На берегах Италии расположено 144 порта. В грузообороте портов преобладает нефть и другое минеральное сырьё. Самый крупный итальянский порт Генуя — один из важнейших во всем Средиземноморье. Генуя служит воротами во внешний мир для всего Северо-Запада Италии, а также для Швейцарии. Главный соперник и конкурент Генуи на Адриатике — Триест, второй в Италии по грузообороту и один из важнейших нефтяных портов Европы. Через Триест Северо-Восточная Италия связывается с другими странами Средиземноморья, Ближнего и Среднего Востока, Восточной Африки и Восточной Азии. Значительно увеличился грузооборот портов Южной Италии (Аугусты и Таранто), что объясняется развитием нефтеперерабатывающей и нефтехимической промышленности. Один из крупнейших пассажирских портов страны — Неаполь является центром связей Апеннинского полуострова с Сицилией, Сардинией и другими островами. Речной транспорт Речной транспорт в Италии развит слабо из-за отсутствия крупных рек. В полном смысле судоходной является единственная река По от устья до городов Пьяченца и Павия. Река Тибр в центральной части Рима сезонно судоходна для туристических «трамвайчиков». Авиационный транспорт Довольно быстро развивается гражданская авиация Италии. Авиационные линии поддерживают связь крупнейших городов Италии со многими городами Европы, а также других континентов. Крупнейшие аэропорты страны — Леонардо да Винчи близ Рима, Мальпенса и Линате около Милана, Федерико Феллини в Римини служат важными центрами международной сети авиалиний. Трубопроводный транспорт Длина трубопроводов: неочищенная нефть — 6503 км, продукты нефтепереработки — 2148 км, природный газ — 19400 км. Внешнеэкономические связи Для экономического развития Италии жизненно важны внешнеэкономические связи. Почти 15 % всего импорта составляет нефть. Италия импортирует также сырьё для металлургической и др. отраслей промышленности — станки, промышленное оборудование, лес, бумагу, различные виды продовольствия. Основные статьи вывоза — продукция машиностроения, главным образом транспортные средства, различная аппаратура, пишущие и счётные машины, сельскохозяйственные и продовольственные товары, особенно фрукты овощи, консервированные помидоры, сыры, готовое платье, обувь, продукция химии и нефтехимии. Особенно активно ведётся торговля с Францией и Германией. Италию ежегодно посещает 50 млн иностранных туристов, преимущественно из Германии, Франции, США. В Италии давно уже сложилась материальная база для приёма большого количества туристов. По числу мест в гостиницах она стоит на одном из первых мест в Европе. Образование Родители сами выбирают для своего ребёнка учебное заведение. Естественно, ребёнок обучается на платной основе. Система точно такая же, как и в других европейских школах. Родители сами выбирают для ребёнка программу обучения, ориентируясь на его пожелания и наклонности. Стоимость оплаты зависит от количества предметов, часов, а также выбранных дисциплин. Обучение в школе длится 12 лет, после чего ребёнок получает соответствующий диплом и может переходить в высшее учебное заведение. Обучение в высших учебных заведениях строится на программе бакалавриата и магистратуры.Среднее образование и учеба на бакалавриата или магистратуры в Италии. Культура и искусство Литература Самым известным итальянским писателем является Данте Алигьери, творец Божественной комедии. Шесть итальянских писателей стали лауреатами Нобелевской премии: Джозуэ Кардуччи (1906), Грация Деледда (1926), Луиджи Пиранделло (1934), Сальваторе Квазимодо (1959), Эудженио Монтале (1975), Дарио Фо (1997). Также всемирно известен Умберто Эко. Изобразительное искусство thumb|right|200px|«[[Мона Лиза», Леонардо да Винчи, ок. 1503]] История итальянского искусства во многом предопределила историю искусства Западной цивилизации. После этрусской и особенно Древнеримской эпохи, которые доминировали на Апеннинах на протяжении многих веков, Италия занимает центральное место в Европейском искусстве эпохи Возрождения. Италия также доминировала в европейской художественной жизни в 16-м и 17-м веках, будучи колыбелью стиля барокко. В 18 веке в стране произошёл культурный спад, и она начала терять роль локомотива духовной жизни Европы, уступив её Франции. Тем не менее, в середине 19-го века страна вернулась на международную арену с такими художественными течениями, как маккьяйоли, футуризм, метафизическая живопись, новеченто, арте повера, трансавангард. Итальянское искусство на протяжении истории повлияло на несколько основных культурных движений и родило плеяду великих художников, архитекторов и скульпторов. Сегодня Италия занимает важное место на международной арт-сцене, с несколькими крупными художественными галереями, музеями и выставками. Главными художественными центрами в стране являются её столица, Рим, а также Флоренция, Венеция, Милан, Неаполь, Турин и другие города. Архитектура thumb|[[Санта-Мария-дель-Фьоре]] Кухня Традиционная кухня Италии распространена и популярна во всём мире, благодаря таким блюдам, как пицца и паста. Она очень разнообразна и специфична, в каждом регионе есть свои традиционные блюда. В Италии долгое время блюда из певчих птиц были популярными деликатесами, но сейчас торговля дикими пернатыми в стране запрещена благодаря усилиям защитников природыД. Фразен. Охота на птиц // Geo. — 2011. — № 11. — С. 85.. Средства массовой информации ;Пресса В Италии действует ANSA — итальянское информационное агентство. Среди наиболее известных печатных СМИ — газеты и журналы Corriere Della Sera, Il Giornale, La Repubblica, La Stampa, Espresso, Italia Oggi, La Nazione и др. В Италии бурно обсуждается законопроект, который будет ограничивать медиа и запретит любую информацию о криминальных расследованиях, прежде чем дела передаются в суд. В ответ на протесты журналистов и простых людей политики заявляют, что нюансы закона будут обсуждаться заново. Как уточнил Международный институт прессы, законопроект предполагает «штраф до 464 700 евро для издателей и до 20 000 евро для журналистов, которые его нарушат». Данный закон также запретит снимать людей на фото и видео без их согласия (за нарушение предполагается тюремное заключение), прослушивание телефонных разговоров, пока следователи не подтвердят совершение преступления. Несогласные с этим законопроектом говорят, что политики просто пытаются таким образом избегать скандалов, связанных со своей частной жизнью. Предполагается, что законопроект появился в ответ на случаи телефонного прослушивания известных политиков, в том числе премьер-министра Сильвио Берлускони и министра промышленности Клаудио Скайола, которого вынудили уйти в отставкуНовый закон угрожает свободе прессы Италии. ;Телерадиовещание Телерадиовещание в Италии делится на общественное и коммерческое. Итальянское общественное телерадиовещание представлено вещателем Rai, вещающим на 1-м (Rai 1), 2-м (Rai 2) и 3-м (Rai 3) телеканале, 3 радиостанциях (Rai Radio 1, Rai Radio 2 и Rai Radio 3). Итальянское коммерческое телерадиовещание представлено вещателями Rete 4 (4 канал), Canale 5 (5 канал) и Italia 1 (6 канал), объединённые в холдинг Mediaset . Примечания Литература * Манцокки, Бруцио. Очерки экономической политики Италии (1945—1959 гг.). М., Соцэкгиз, 1961. * История Италии. В 3 т. Редкол. С. Д. Сказкин, К. Ф. Мизиано, С. И. Дорофеев. М., Наука, 1970—1971. * Галкина, Тамара А., Красновская, Наталия А. Италия. М., Мысль, 1985 (У карты мира). * Лопухов, Б. Р. Эволюция буржуазной власти в Италии. М., Наука, 1986. * Нестеров А. Г., доктор исторических наук. Страны Центральной Европы во внешней политике Итальянской социальной республики. * Линтнер, Валерио. Италия: история страны. М., СПб., ЭКСМО: Мидгард, 2007 (Биографии великих стран. БВС). * Севернини, Беппе. Italia = Италия: вечно молодая синьора. М., ЭКСМО, 2007. Ссылки * Официальный сайт туризма Итальянской Республики * Статистика Италии Категория:Италия Италия Категория:Государства НАТО Категория:Унитарные государства Категория:Государства-члены Европейского союза Категория:Республики Категория:Страны у Адриатического моря